Yellow
by poprOxtea
Summary: songfic story of the song Yellow by Coldplay.Also my first songficstory so it may not really great.


* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters of Harry Potter,J.K Rowling does.i also do not own the song "Yellow" by the band Coldplay

* * *

A/N: This is my first songfic story and my first officially posted story so i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Yellow

Draco Malfoy sat under a tree by the lake,humming to a melody of a song that was stuck in his head.Hermione was at the far west side of the lake and sat on a rock nearshore.He watched her stare into the distance of the lake's sunset,and with his clear vision,he could see,even from far away,that she had a small,sad expression on her face.The sunset's light made her glow,showing a radiant beauty as the light wind breezed through her wavy hair.Draco has been secretly liking Hermione ever since the beggining of the year where they now had to share a dormitory,as they were Head boy and Head girl.Looking at her,he felt a soft warmth inside of him but he also felt sadness from her frown.Draco thought that she shined so beautiful and that she was such a wonderful person.Hermione was great in everything she did,and it was a fact to him.The sun was almost gone and the stars began to appear in the dark sky.They were bright stars that also glowed upon her even when the sun was gone.Draco continued to look at Hermione who was now looking up at the stars as he sang a few verses from the song stuck in his head.He started to realize how people such as she,has changed recently,including himself.Draco was no longer a very immature snotty brat who once bullied those he deemed less than him.He was now a positve man who kept to himself and was no longer some childish boy.The events of the war and losses from their previous year has probably been the cause of these changes.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah,they were all yellow

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow

Someday later,Draco was sitting at the very same spot singing the very same song as that one evening from before.Hermione was also at the very same spot,staring up at the same stars that shone on her.They were still the same people and it was just another evening that both Head students shared distantly.But Hermione seemed to look a bit different.She was beggining to look fragile,as if something has been bothering her recently to cause her to look that way.No one probably noticed it especially when she hides her true feelings so well.But Draco knew there was something bothering her as it bothered him also for her to be that way.Draco wondered why she always went out to the lake each evening and act the way she does.She'd always stare at the water and seem to be touching or holding her throat.To him,it seemed like she'd choke from being in the water.Like when you drown...

Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do

Cos you were all yellow

Then one night,she really did try to drown herself.Draco saw Hermione jump into the water and never coming back up after a while.So he jumped in and grabbed her underwater then brought her up to shore.She coughed and gasped for air as she sat.Draco wrapped his jacket around her and sat next to her,asking if she was ok.Hermione looked up at him and started to cry.He hugged her tightly as she cried onto his chest.He could feel her sadness seep into him.He hated how he's realized that she's been troubled with herself recently and he didn't really do much to help her.His eyes were tearing as Hermione sobbed until things started to calm down.They went back to their Head dormitories to get to rest where Hermione had thanked him for being there and saving her.

The next evening,Draco went to go sit at his usual spot and surprisingly,he found Hermione sitting there.

"Oh,hey Malfoy..." she greeted in a soft and meek way.He responded with a soft "Hey."

"You can sit right here,next to me if you want."He did just that.

Together,they gazed at the stars and started to sit more closer each other,to the point where Hermione had rested her head on Draco's left arm and they seemd to be snuggled closely to each other.They simply noticed how close they were together but they didn't mind as they felt at ease.The two suddenly looked upon each other and gave a small smile.As they looked into each other's eyes,Hermione spoke and let her feelings right out.

"I love you."Draco was surprised to hear her say that.He longed to hear those words come out from her and be meant for him.

"I love you too,Hermione." Those words made her heart race and blush.They kissed one another very sweetly and shortly.It made the both of them smile and blush.But Draco started to have a worried look on his face which cause Hermione to ask him...

"What's wrong?" She was thinking that something was wrong.

"...Hermione,i love you.Im absolutely happy that you feel the same way and...well,would you still love me if...i ever change?If something were to ever happen to me,would you care for me still?

Without hesitating,she said "Yes,Of course,i commit myself to always love and care for you,no matter what happens to you or to the both of us...why are you asking this?"

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know for you  
I'd bleed myself dry

for you i'd bleed myself dry

He looked at his bare arms and sighed."Because i am thankful that it's not too late to change for something better.Im lucky to not have the Dark Mark and to have not already become a Death Eater.I might've had to become one if my father tells me to so i could follow the Dark Lord.But im not sure when thats supposed to happen since my father kept mentioning about it.And i don't want that,i don't want to be Death Eater.I want to fight against them.And i love you Hermione.If i became a Death Eater and had a Dark Mark on my arm i would try to get rid of it if i could.I'd even cut it off and bleed myself dry for you so that no one would find out about you,knowing that i value you so they'd try to find you and harm you.I'd do anything to protect you."He started to tear as Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled at him."Im glad for that too Draco.No matter what happens,we'll love each other,and that's all we need.We shall overcome our obstacles together." She held his hand and grasped it tight as he kissed it,which kept her smiling so sweetly.But her sweet smile started to fade more and more as she started to explain...

"I wasn't strong enough...Thats why i had tried to...drown myself.What had happened recently in our previous year has just,affected me greatly i guess.I felt pressured sometimes,like everyone was now going to depend on us in the Order especially with Harry,now with the war and everything,and how we can't have any help from Dumbledore.We might lose people if we're not strong enough to keep together to fight the war.I hated the feeling of being weak and how things were going to change even more now.I feared losing people,i didn't want that happening.I didn't think that i could handle it."A tear had fallen down her face as she looked so down.

"But you can handle it Hermione.You're strong,you always have been.You won't give up on everything,i know you won't.You're too great to let anything stop you.You're Hermione Granger,a brave Gryffindor,a smart person,and a wonderful woman,especially to me."They looked upon each other.What Draco had told her cause her to tear more but smile again.

It's true, look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine

"You really are a great person Hermione.You shine so beautifully in all that you do...i love you." He wiped away her tears and held her chin as they began to kiss in a passionate but sweet way.They looked at the stars that now shone brightly on both of them.They were feeling very happy as they enjoyed spending this moment with each other.Draco began to sing the last verse of the song that was once stuck in his head.Hermione was surprised that he knew that song which she favored greatly.

"I like that song." She snuggled more closer to him than possible.

"Yeah.It makes me think of you."

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

The End

* * *

A/N And that was my first songfic story.i just thought that the song kinda matched the whole Dramione thing so i wrote this songfic story.your reviews will be loved,whatever you may say.Im sorry if you think its not too great or anything.This is my first story that i've ever posted so yeahh...thanks for reading

* * *


End file.
